


Couples Costumes

by Lilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, Costumes, Couples Costumes, Feel free to read my past Halloween Kagehina fics!, Halloween Costumes, Hinata likes teasing Kageyama, I haven’t written since February of this year wow, It’s the usual garbage people, Kageyama is a blushing mess, Late Halloween Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, So it’s been awhile please be nice, i tried guys, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Hinata suggest they do a couples costumeORKageyama freaks out because they aren’t a couple or are they? Please help him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Couples Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to continue my tradition of writing a Kagehina Halloween fic and I really struggled this year to come up with something in time. I eventually saw a prompt on tumblr and got to work. It’s like 5 days late and it’s not the best thing I’ve ever written but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Prompt: “We should do a couples costume.” “We’re not a couple though.”
> 
> Check out my past Halloween Kagehina fics:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586954 (2018)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560508 (2017)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518948 (2016)

It happens in the gym a few days before Halloween. The Karasuno Volleyball Club members were cleaning, gathering up stray volleyballs, folding up the net and storing it all away in the designated supply closet.

As Kageyama grabs a broom to sweep the gym, Hinata zooms over and jumps in his way. “Wanna race?” He smirks and waggles his eyebrows up and down. 

“Of course, dumbas–“

“Hey, what are you guys doing this weekend?” Tanaka asks, approaching the duo.

Kageyama doesn’t have any plans, like any other weekend. Just volleyball. Oh, and homework. Eh, who was he kidding? He wouldn’t understand any of it… 

So...

Kageyama and Hinata answer in unison: “Volleyb–“

Tanaka quickly interrupts with “No, you’re both NOT doing that — you are either going trick or treating or going to MY Halloween party!”

The duo looks at each other in surprise and considers their options carefully. Tanaka frowns, obviously put off.

“No, I changed my mind. You’re going to my Halloween party,” Tanaka states matter-of-factly. 

“Yes, Tanaka-san,” Hinata agrees as both first years nod their heads.

“Awesome! Make sure to bring costumes with you to school! We’re going to meet here after hours on Halloween. This place will be creepy and crawly, you won’t recognize it — I can’t wait!” Tanaka yells, all giddy.

“I don’t have any idea what I’m going to be, though?” Hinata mutters.

“Same goes for me,” Kageyama replies.

“Well, all we need are some ideas! Just need one of those costume catalogs they shove into our mailboxes every year. We can look through one after we’re done changing,” Hinata rambles. 

Kageyama half listens as his partner continues to discuss Halloween. They resume pushing the brooms across the floor, as Hinata keeps blabbing. Kageyama swears he hears “We should do a couples costume.”

Suddenly, Kageyama’s ears are throbbing and burning. His strides become weak and his feet don’t hit the floor the way they should.

His face hurts, especially his nose. And his ears are babbling and buzzing. It takes him a moment to realize those are voices. His teammates are running over and yelling, asking if he’s okay. Kageyama lifts his face off of the wood floor and grunts as an answer. He uses his hands to push himself up off of the ground, but pauses as he feels a weight on his back.

Kageyama peers up and sees the weight comes from Hinata’s small hand pressed against him. Another hand reaches out, a welcoming gesture.

Kageyama takes it, and kneels up and off the ground. He can feel a sense of relief from his teammates as they talk over one another, chiding Kageyama, but he doesn’t know or care what they’re saying.

All he can do is stare at Hinata as he looks so still, calm, and a little worried. Kageyama can decipher that from the way the redhead bites his bottom lip. The setter can’t help himself, now fixating his eyes on them. Hinata licks his lips and moves his mouth. _ Oh shit, he’s talking. _

Kageyama adjusts his gaze to Hinata’s eyes, trying to focus on the words that enter his ear canal and filter right out immediately.

When Hinata pauses, waits and receives no response, he tries again.

“Are you hurt?” He asks. Kageyama huffs out a weak yes. 

Hinata’s teeth continue to sink into his lower lip. Hinata shifts his feet as he glances down and chuckles. He shifts again, leaning back a bit. His cheeks are a little flushed. Kageyama feels very warm. Must be from the fall.

Hinata speaks up again, “Hey, uh, Kageyama I don’t know if I believe you. You’re still holding onto my hand… and I uh, usually we don’t do that, so?”

Kageyama slowly rolls his pupils down to see that yes, in fact, their hands are still together, and not just that — they are interlocked.

The setter abruptly feels sore where his body collided with the floor. He wonders why now all of a sudden he senses bolts of pain, but really deep down he knows it’s from the shock of disrupting his very dazed coma.

He snaps his hand away and feels warmth dust his ears. Hinata looks like he wants to say something, but nothing escapes his lips. They both just stood there, unsure of what to do. Daichi and Sugawara immediately distract and ward off their teammates. Minutes later, the gym is empty.

Hinata shakes his head, and once again Kageyama is distracted. The orange locks twist and curl even more than usual as they bounce back and forth. It’s a frizzy mess. Kageyama feels himself reaching out a bit towards the orange and quickly backtracks by cupping and slapping his hands hard against his cheeks. Hinata tilts his head curiously for a moment. Kageyama panics, twisting to retrieve his broom to hide his embarrassment.

Luckily, Hinata also picks up his broom and whisks away to the closet to put it away. Kageyama follows suit, wishing to get out of here, stat, but then makes a snap decision to take his time instead. He hopes to miss Hinata if he takes too long, so he lollygags by reorganizing the cleaning supplies. 

When he finally climbs up the steps and opens the clubroom door to change, he is relieved to see the room is empty. He changes into his school uniform, grabs his backpack, and locks the door. 

He’s almost out of the school grounds when he sees Hinata waiting at the entrance. Oh, if only he were lucky enough to have a peaceful walk home.

“Hey, I thought we should still look at costume ideas… Unless you’re not feeling well? Maybe not, you should go home,” Hinata mutters, his voice a bit raspy. “We can talk tomorrow — this was a bad idea, bye.”

“No, I’m fine, really,” Kageayama says quickly. He internally facepalms. WHY?

Hinata takes a moment to catch his partner’s response and beams a little too happily. “I’m glad,” he exclaims, scratching at his rosy cheeks. Then he grins, and a glow surrounds around him suddenly. Kageyama drinks in the beautiful view for a moment then clears his throat to form coherent words.

“L-let’s go,” Kageyama chirps, (forget coherent, then) before spinning around in the direction of his house. The faster they get there and pick out costumes the better.

The walk is awkward, but a little less so, since Hinata decides to fill the silence with humming and an occasional comment about the weather or “Kageyama, did you see that bird? I think it was a crow” (the bird wasn’t even black) or “have you played that new video game Kenma was talking about?” Kageyama still felt a little embarrassed, but the rambling helped. He’d never thought he’d ever admit that… Never out loud, though.

But when Hinata smiles at him as they meander down the sidewalk, Kageyama starts hearing the same mantra pound in his head. It’s louder than before, no longer an echo from when he had fallen face first into this whole mess.

_We should do a couples costume _. 

Over and over a thoughtful voice repeated it. It heated Kageyama’s cheeks, a burn that made the harsh, cold winter weather against his face feel like fire. 

What does that even mean? They weren’t a couple. A duo — yes, but that was a partnership, not a relationship. Kageyama could hardly handle a competitive friendship and certainly could not handle that if Hinata didn’t do 90% of the work to keep it thriving. Well, if he was honest with himself, it was an even split (what percentage is that? Dumb math), but he wasn’t good at initiating a conversation, unless it was him holding up an issue of _ Volleyball Monthly _ and asking if Hinata had read it yet.

They didn’t do what couples do. Couples held hands… Although they held hands for what felt like hours earlier. 

But, couples hugged. Kageyama remembers their happy embrace after winning their last game… 

But what about when couples kiss? Kageyama’s face feels like it’s a campfire roasting gooey marshmallows, he feels so soft and weak, at the thought of him and Hinata — 

“Yo, Kageyama, aren’t we here?” A voice shoots through the setter’s inner monologue.

“Uhhh,” Kageyama sputters. They are at his house. The driveway is empty; his parents will not be able to save him now. Maybe he could lie and say his home is on another street and when Hinata keeps on walking, Kageyama could make his escape.

No, he’s seen Hinata run. Kageyama gulps and huffs out, “Y-yes.”

Hinata opens the gate to enter the front yard as Kageayama reaches into the mailbox to extract the mail. Surely, there’s a Halloween catalog inside (and if there is not, consider him no longer screwed). 

The stack of mail is large and full of junk. Various coupons from places he doesn’t even know exist. A random voucher for a free meal at a local restaurant, but the fine print says you have to buy an entree at equal or lesser value. Kageyama rolls his eyes. Some utility bills and a few junk letters cover a magazine-sized booklet. Bringing the magazine to the front of the pile reveals that it is in fact a Halloween costume catalog. 

Well, he just keeps getting luckier and luckier. Kageyama groans, holding the catalog out and waving it to get his partner’s attention. Hinata skips back over to him with sparkling eyes. 

“Perfect! Gimmie,” the redhead cheers, beckoning the catalog to be released into his custody. He snatches it out of Kageyama’s hand as the guy enters through the gate and fishes for his house key. 

“No, dumbass. First I need to rule a few choices out. I refuse to wear anything embarrassing or anything meant for a 5-year-old. Same goes for you.” _ Or anything that makes you look adorable, or cute, or glow bright like the sun _. Kageyama kicks himself mentally. He grabs the booklet back before walking up the sidewalk to the door. Hinata sulks but keeps up, eager to escape the freezing cold evening air. 

Once they’re inside, Kageyama leads the way to his bedroom and lays the magazine on his desk. He examines the cover carefully. There’s nothing too crazy on it, just a few popular Halloween costumes: a jack o lantern (orange suit with black triangles and a mouth sewn on the front), a ghost (literally a sheet with holes and draping sleeves), a witch (black hat, dress, the usual), and a vampire (complete with a cape and fangs dripping with fake blood). Kageyama felt like the vampire would be the way to go as he had that scary look everyone always mentioned. It was his face, so he should just go with it. It wasn’t like he could change his face; he was born with it.

Kageyama flips to the next page. The setter knew Hinata wouldn’t allow him to quickly pick something and settle for what was on the front cover. He had to look at each page.

Looking at page 2 was a mistake. All across the current page and the next page were dozens of costumes and couples costumes. _ We should do a couples costume _.

Suddenly, Kageyama could feel Hinata’s presence right behind him. The setter’s heart skipped a beat, bumping like it would at a well placed jump scare in a haunted house.

“Hey, Kageyama. Look at all of these!” Hinata points at a doctor and a nurse couples costume set. Kageyama follows the finger and just about dies. It’s not just a doctor costume and a nurse costume. The set is labeled “Sexy Doctor and Nurse Set – Price Now On Sale – Half Off!”

The thing is that the doctor costume isn’t even risqué, at all. Only the nurse costume is short and revealing, the model’s pose hides hardly anything. Kageyama huffs out a sarcastic laugh, making sure to hide his blushing ears by hunching in his jacket.

“No way in hell, I am NOT dressing up as a nurse. I want to be the doctor,” he rambles, hoping that the suggestion of himself in that costume will make Hinata interested in wearing the doctor costume. Competitiveness is always a great strategy when it comes to distracting the dumbass.

“Bakageyama, I know, I would wear the nurse costume! You wouldn’t fit in it,” Hinata chides and puffs out his chest. Then he strikes a pose, hand on his hip like the catalog model. Kageyama swears he can see the nurse outfit.

_Fuck _. Kageyama frowns, bothered by the fact that this is the first time his reverse psychology has backfired tremendously and the fact that his imagination betrayed him.

Kageyama didn’t want to have to do this, but it was the only way to push Hinata out of the sexy costume realm. “How about you get something that matches your personality? Like this sun costume?” The setter points to a little kid modeling a round inflatable ball suit that had spikes shooting out to symbolize sunrays.

“That’s for kids! You just said not to wear something a little kid would wear!” Hinata whines and points to another costume on page 3. “How about I wear this?”

Kageyama peers at where the little finger meets the paper. The model is at least a male this time, but he’s only wearing a sheet around his waist, a toga. It’s labeled as a “Roman Soldier — Popular Costume — 25% Off.” 

“Like hell that’s a Roman soldier. Soldiers have armor and a spear, or some sort of badass weapon,” Kageyama blurts, “it’s just a sheet. You could make that costume.” 

“Oh, good idea!” Hinata smiles wickedly. 

“Oh, no. I’m pretty sure that is what Nishinoya-san is planning on wearing,” Kageayama quickly responds.

Hinata leans over, pressing up against Kageyama’s back. “Fine,” he mutters, turning the catalog to page 4. Kageyama doesn’t even realize they’re looking at the next spread until Hinata’s weight is missing once more. _ Focus, focus, damn it _.

Hinata turns to look at his setter and sees Kageyama’s worried face. “Kageyama, I’m just joking,” Hinata laughs.

Kageyama stares in awe at his partner’s bright smile until Hinata appears to focus his attention back at the catalog. The other boy follows his lead.

Page 4 is where the costume catalog actually starts organizing their entire stock into categories. The whole spread is dedicated to children’s costumes and accessories. Hinata flips the page before Kageyama can even suggest another kid’s costume. _ Too late. _ Kageyama stops a page flip and points at a chicken costume and comments with a smirk, “Look it’s you.” Kageyama grunts out a tiny laugh when Hinata puffs out his cheeks. 

Hinata furiously turns a few more pages after that. The duo soon realizes the kid’s costume section is quite ridiculously long. Why have so many options when at least 5 out of 10 little boys will dress up as Spider-Man?

Kageyama takes over the search as Hinata talks about the year he dressed up as Spider-Man. Kageyama rolls his eyes but secretly smiles at the thought of a tiny redhead Hinata running around in a bright red costume repeating catch phrases and puns until his mom dragged him home. _ Okay, back to the catalog. _

Finally, they reach the teen and adult sections. Hinata exclaims and points at many different costumes, most are silly and some he could actually pull off. Kageyama considers them, and although a few Hinata suggests are viable, Kageyama likes his choices better. The setter’s top choices for the spiker were costumes such as a leprechaun (Hinata shoved his shoulder for that suggestion), a meat bun, a volleyball (Hinata said he did that 2 years ago) and a devil. 

“Hey, if you think I should wear a devil costume, you should go as an angel,” Hinata says casually. His voice is distant, and when Kageyama looks up he notices that the redhead is now laying on Kageyama’s bed, no longer showing any interest in looking at the catalog. 

“But,” is all Kageyama is able to say. He shifts awkwardly in his chair, struggling to form words once again.

“But what?” Hinata asks the ceiling. When he doesn’t receive a response, he tilts his head up to glare at his teammate. 

_We aren’t a couple _.

“We…” Kageyama mumbles. He pauses, thoughtful. Hinata plops his head back down to wait while Kageyama buffers.

“That is a couples costume,” the setter tries, nodding to himself as he prefers this phrasing instead. It’s safe.

“We’re a couple so I really don’t see any issues with it,” Hinata says confidently. 

“W-what?” Kageyama stammers, “We are?”

“Of course, Bakageyama! We are a duo — a team…” Hinata explains.

Kageyama cuts him off. “No, that is different than a couple. A couple holds hands and hugs and —“ 

“We’ve done both of those things!” Hinata yelps, jumping onto the carpet and getting up in the setter’s face. 

“Couples do more than that, dumbass Hinata. They talk all the time and hang out every day.” Kageyama raises his voice as he continues. “Couples text each other and sit to eat lunch together…” Kageyama feels his face warm again and his throat dry up. And he’s standing too, although he doesn’t know when he did that. Hinata is right in front of him now as well, and that throws him out of whack. But when the redhead opens his mouth to speak, Kageyama focuses his attention on him and waits.

Hinata whispers something. Kageyama leans a little closer to hear it, but he can’t pick up anything. His eyebrows droop due to a tiny amount of frustration because the one time the loud dumbass needs to be loud, he chooses not to be.

Kageyama inhales and exhales to calm his voice before asking “What did you say, dumba —“

“I said, there’s one thing that couples do and you forgot to say it,” Hinata mummers. His face is closer now. Kageyama admires the freckles that dot his skin, his complexion seems rosier than usual, too. The boy’s eyes are alight, so much that Kageyama is positive Hinata is smiling. When Kageyama glances down, the redhead’s lips confirm Kageyama’s suspicion; he’s smiling, looking like he knows a special kept secret.

“And what is that?” Kageyama is pretty sure he listed all he knew about what couples do. It is fact that he does not know much about relationships and even friendships, so for him to miss something important is not even a surprise.

Hinata giggles and then looks at the ground, studying it.

“Tell me,” Kageyama grunts. Hinata is shocked by the setter’s tone. He glances back up at Kageyama and clears his throat. 

“Kiss — Couples kiss. And we haven’t done that, so in order to carry out my plan, we need to kiss,” Hinata rasps, leaning closer. His eyes are suddenly intense, determined.

Kageyama chokes on air, not believing what is happening. He feels small fingers clench his shirt and some more touch his cheek. His knees wobble and he closes his eyes when he feels soft lips brush his own. Kageyama’s chest throbs violently and his current shortness of breath is not helping as Hinata continues to press his lips to Kageyama’s.

It is clear to the setter that Hinata is not planning on stopping, as the kiss prevails. Kageyama feels arms wrap around his neck and he can’t help but hold the face pressing against his own and kiss back, a little more urgently than his partner. Hinata moans softly and kisses harder.

The feeling in Kageyama’s chest is what he can only assume is a heart attack because it thumps violently like a drum solo. Even when Hinata finally pulls backward, signaling the end of the kiss, Kageyama thinks his heart will combust. 

He opens his eyes, suddenly not caring if staring at the other boy will make his face burn. He doesn’t regret looking — Hinata looks like an angel (no he IS one), smiling with a huge grin. Kageyama feels his own face start to scrunch up. Oh shit, he’s smiling wide, hopefully not scaring off the best thing that has ever happened to him… _ Wait, volleyball exists… Well, then Hinata’s the next best thing. _

“Maybe you should wear the angel costume,” Kageyama admits, like an idiot. He’s weak; he can’t help but be nice to Hinata right now.

“No, I want to be the devil,” Hinata smirks and winks.

“Okay, but no poking my ass with the spiky thing.” Kageyama jokes.

“You mean a trident,” Hinata responds. “And I will poke you with it. That’s the only reason I wanted to do a couples costume. You need an angel to be a devil.”

“Really?” Kageyama gulps.

“No, idiot, I wanted to kiss you,” Hinata whispers.

“Me too.”

“I like you,” Hinata hugs him tightly.

“Me too… Although, your plan was really stupid,” Kageyama responds, snuggling his face into orange hair.

“I hate you.” Hinata groans.

“Me too.” Kageyama laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my other Halloween Kagehina fics:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586954 (2018)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560508 (2017)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518948 (2016)


End file.
